The present invention relates to rearview mirror device of vehicle and more particularly to rearview mirror device with automatic rearview mirror position modification.
It is well-known that outside mounted rearview mirrors have the disadvantage of leaving the driver of a vehicle with a xe2x80x9cBlind Spotxe2x80x9d between the field-of-view of the mirror and the beginning of a driver""s peripheral version. Objects such as other motor vehicles in the blind spot can not be seen by driver, as shown in FIG. 1, which creates the potential for a serious accident while changing lane or merging with traffic. Spot area 02 is the rearview before changing rearview mirror angle; she shadow are 04 is the rearview if the rearview mirror angle is changed correctly. One common method for overcoming this problem is for the driver to glance over his/her shoulder at the blind spot to check for other vehicles. An obvious drawback of this method is that the driver is not watching where he/she is going for a short period of time. Another proposed solution has been the use of convex mirrors to effectively eliminate the blind spot. However, convex mirrors produce a considerable amount of image distortion and make objects look farther away than they really are. This can be more dangerous than having a blind spot, since the driver is lure into a false sense of security.
Rearview mirror automatic adjustment methods have been illustrated for decades, such as in substance to U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,164 filed Mar. 27, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,382 filed Oct. 27, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,528 Filed Sep. 8, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,609 Filed Feb. 8, 1972. These prior arts temporarily shifting outside rearview mirrors to a wider viewing-angle position in response to movement of the steering wheel.
Moreover, another problem with these mirrors is that if they are shifted too far, the driver of the vehicle is left with a new blind spot in an area between the outside edge of the unshifted mirror viewing field beyond their point of intersection. Thus, an object in this location would be invisible to the driver before and after the shift. A known solution is to regulate the shift of the mirror so that the outside edge of the shifted mirror viewing field ad the inside edge of the shifted mirror viewing field are approximately parallel to each other when the mirror is in its shifted position(German Offenlegunfschrift No. 30 41 426). Another problem now arises in that the degree of shift of the mirror, which will ensure such a parallel relationship, varies according to the angle of the mirror plane relative to the vehicle body, which must be adjusted to accommodate different sizes of drivers. The prior are solution are only viable for a set angle if the mirror plane relative to the vehicle body, and do not allow for programmed adjustment. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,362 Filed Aug. 20, 1990 xe2x80x9cRearview Mirror targeting and Repositioning Systemxe2x80x9d allow rearview mirrors change to the same angle to another reposition if the directional signal which is been turned on. It does not provide drivers constant proper rearview.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable programming method for automatic modifying rearview mirror angle to the better position in vehicle body. The modification of rearview mirror position is based on the turning angle of vehicle body. The modified rearview mirror angle allows drivers having a required safety view logically.
It is also an object to the present invention to acknowledge the vehicle turning by measuring the pivot of steering wheel shaft in non-mechanical method, such as bar code, sensor or mesh light-receiver.
These and other objects which will becomes apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims, are accomplished by way of a automatic programmed modified rearview mirror means comprising a rearview mirror, shaft pivot measurement device, a microprocessor and a motor. The rearview mirror is supported on the side of vehicle body. During the steering wheel shaft is rotating for changing the vehicle direction, a ring device of the shaft rotation measurement device, surrounded around the shaft, is moving and a ring device decoder can read the movement. This movement message is computed by the microprocessor to understand the vehicles turning angle and undermine the best proper position for the rearview mirror. The next, the motor drivers the rearview mirror to position and vehicle driver has thee best rear view all the time.